Misunderstanding
by just2awesome
Summary: what happens when annabeth sees percy but sees him with another girl. first story.


On the night before the Argo II reaches the roman camp, everyone is sleeping in their cabins, but Annabeth. She was on top of the ship staring down at the ocean. She had been up there for about 10 minutes before she heard someone walking towards. She turned around to see that it was Jason.

"Hey," Jason said

"Hey"

"Hey are you doing. It's past midnight. You should probably get to bed."

"Sorry, I just can't sleep. I'm worried about Percy."

"There's nothing to worry about."

"Yes there is. What if he forgot me and has a new girlfriend. I love him to much. I don't think I could bear that."

"I think you're over reacting. Percy's probably thinking about you right now. From the way you and the others described him, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to do that."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Out in the fields of the roman camp laid Percy Jackson. He was looking up at the stars just thinking when Frank and Hazel came out and sat next to him.

"What are you thinking about" said hazel.

"Just Annabeth. I haven't seen her in so long." said Percy

"Well im pretty sure she's waiting to see you too." Said frank

"Yeah I hope so." Said Percy

The next day the Argo II landed in the roman camp. Percy was super excited and couldn't wait to see Annabeth. He kind of figured she would be on the ship.

"Ready to see your girl!" frank said

"Yeah im ready." Percy said the nervousness in his voice

"Hey, don't be nervous. Annabeth is on that ship waiting to see you. Just relax."

"Yeah you're right"

"I know" hazel said while giving Percy a comforting hug.

On the ship Annabeth is having an anxiety attack.

"Just be calm. He's out there waiting for you." Jason said

"Alright, lets go and greet are fellow demigods." Said Annabeth. She then got up and led the others out of the ship. When they got off, Annabeth saw the worst thing she could have saw and it broke her heart. She saw another girl hugging Percy and he was smiling. When she met up with Percy, the girl, another guy. And a girl she guessed was the leader. She said her hellos and introduced herself. She found out that the girl's name was hazel, the leader was Reyna, and the guy was frank. She also found out that Percy was also a leader. He and Reyna were praetors. When Percy tried to talk to her she just cut him of and started to leave. She really wasn't in the mood to hear him or see him, leaving a confused Percy behind. Annabeth heard Jason calling her name but she just left.

Percy was confused. Did Annabeth not want to see him? Did she move on? All these questions were going through his head. He looked at his friends and all they could give him were apologetic smiles. Percy went looking for her but he couldn't seem to find her.

"I just knew this was going to happen." Percy said

"Percy maybe it's just a big misunderstanding" hazel said

"Yeah man. Maybe she was just shocked to see you." frank said

"I hope so" Percy said

For the next couple of days, Annabeth has been avoiding Percy. She just isn't ready to face him. She sees Percy wandering around looking for her but she never confronts him. She wonders why he isn't with that girl, hazel. She always sees her with that guy, frank. Maybe this is a big misunderstanding and Percy wasn't dating her she thought. She went to go find Percy but he wasn't in the spot he was at early. She walks around looking for him when she finally finds him with Reyna. They are sitting outside the principia talking and laughing. She runs away again.

She goes to the litter Tiber and sits and thinks. Later Jason finds her.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Everything. Percy has defiantly moved on. First he was with hazel and now I saw him with Reyna."

"I think your just misunderstanding things. Percy does have friends you know."

"Yeah I know, but it seems like he moved on. It's been eight months." Annabeth was sobbing by now.

"You need to talk to him. Maybe that will clear things up." Jason says as he rubs circles on Annabeth's back trying to calm her down.

"No I don't think I can."

"Things will only get worse if you don't"

She didn't say anything that time. Jason sighed then got up. Then left determined to have a talk with Percy.

He found Percy outside his cabin laying down looking at the stars.

"Hey" Jason said

"Hey. You're that Jason kid right?" Percy said

"Yeah"

"Do you know what's up with Annabeth? She's been avoiding me. I thought she would miss me like I missed her."

"She thinks you've moved on. She saw hazel hug you and you and Reyna talking and laughing."

"What! Hazel is my friend plus she is with frank! And Reyna is my felloe praetor. We have meetings all the time and she is my friend too! I could never forget Annabeth and move on. How could she think that?"

"You should go talk to her and tell her that"

"I don't know where she is. I've been looking for her since she got here."

"She's over by the little Tiber."

"Thanks"

"I just want to help. Annabeth is my friend."

"Oh yeah before I leave dude to dude, Reyna wants to see and talk with you if you know what I mean." Percy said smiling

"Uhm… uh th-thanks." Jason said blushing

"Just trying to help. Reyna is my friend" Percy said mimicking what Jason said.

Percy went straight to the little Tiber and found Annabeth. He sat right next to her. He saw her try to get up but stopped her and hugged her as she tried to get out of his embrace.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does."

"Just leave me alone"

"No, answer my question"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Please Annabeth. all I wanted was to see you when you got here. I've missed you so much. Of all my memories, I never forgot you."

Annabeth was shocked to hear these words. When he stopped talking she kissed him and he kissed back.

"I thought you forgot me and moved on to hazel or Reyna"

"How could I do that? I wouldn't be able to forget you even if I tried. I love you." Percy said and Annabeth knew he meant it

"I love you too." She said as she hugged him

"You know I am allowed to have friends. And if you weren't avoiding me I would be with you anyway."

"Yeah yeah seaweed brain"

"Just making sure you knew wise girl."


End file.
